The Horrible Truth Behind Adventure Time
by annabell22
Summary: Based off the amazing picture, Finn had an incident that caused him to go into a kind of coma. He wakes up in modern times with everyone glad to see him. Flame Princess Marceline, Bubblegum, Jake, and people from Aaa as well! Although, they're not exactly the same... People are trying to convince him it was his original life. How is he going to cope if he doesn't remember anything
1. Wake up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

**This is based off of this picture: /gag/4290266**

The boy and his dog, both having magnificent statuses among their land, fighting off the most powerful thing they have ever came across. The evil Lich King. Among side of the Candy People, Princess Bubblegum's people, and her on Lady Ranicorn's back. The Vampire Queen, Marceline Abider, fighting closely by the boy, protecting him from shots he was unable to deflect himself. Although the boy rarely needed assistance from the Vampire Queen, he was now an age of fifteen, many years of adventuring and he had got down his reflexives. He had grown faster and stronger, bigger and smarter, kinder and gentler. His golden hair finding ways out of his bare hat which lied on top of his head flowed everywhere. The Lich had zombies after the boy and his dog, as well as anyone who was to try to protect them. Finn using his sword and Jake, his dog, his stretching powers new enough to smash the heads and to avoid bites at all cost.

"Finn, come on, we're going to skip this junk and take out the Lich!" shouted Jake. Finn jumped onto a zombie's head, inserted his sword through the zombie's head, watched the blood blow everywhere, withdrew his sword and jumped onto his dog's back. "We're going to kill the Lich this time Finn! For real!" Jake's feet grew huge so as he ran he crushed the undead beings beneath him.

"This sword was born to do this," said Finn with a demented smile. Jake ran faster while Finn positioned his sword and his stance.

"Finn!" called a voice from behind. Finn spun around, seeing Marceline floating after him.

"Go back with the princess!" commanded Finn. "We've got the Lich!" Marceline floated in closer and took Finn by the shoulders and kissed him while Jake continued running, not noticing anything that was happening on his back. Marceline pulled away and stayed floating in her spot while Finn was on Jake's back and was moving farther away from her.

"Be careful!" called Marceline. "We still need to strange pixies later!" Finn laughed and waved to Marceline before she was out of his vision. Finn turned around again and saw the Lich coming from a distance.

"Doughnut throw, Jake!" called Finn. The dog's behind shot up and Finn was flung to the Lich. "Liiiiiiich!" Finn ran the sword through the Lich where the Lich screamed and Finn landed perfectly on the ground, unharmed.

"Finn, long time, no see," said the Lich. "I like the new sword."

"Yeah, so do I, let's me beat the stuff out of you," said Finn. "Made out of demon blood. Made for kicking Lich butt!"

"Try it boy!" daunted the Lich. The Lich raised his arms as darkness surrounded him and Finn. Finn was able to hear Jake's cry for him, but it was very feint. "You're all alone now, boy. No one to help you this time." The Lich tried taking over Finn's mind, but Finn however was able to ignore them, for the last time he escaped his spell he had learned how to deflect with ease. The Lich continued before he realized he wasn't going to win over Finn this way.

Finn ran up to the Lich and slashed the sword through the Lich causing him to screech again, but the sword did no effect which the eye was able to see. The Lich sneered and looked up with a smile.

"You've had your fun, boy, but now it's time to wake up," said the Lich. He moved his hands into a triangle shaped form above his head and a light went through and hit Finn. The Lich smiled and the dark cloud around them vanished. "Reality's calling." Jake ran up to Finn and then barked at the Lich before he finally flew away. "There's nothing you can do, dog. Nor the princess, he's going to wake up, and when he does, Ooo will crumble." Jake was confused, but directed his attention to Finn who insisted he was fine, but a tad bit tired. The Lich retreated his forces while the princess and the queen were confused. Bubblegum led Finn back to the Candy Kingdom to be examined while Jake and Marceline fallowed.

However, like Finn had insisted, all came out to be fine, only he insisted that he would lie down. Jake told Bubblegum and Marceline about what the Lich had said, how Ooo would crumble. Neither of them had a bit of an explanation to what it could have meant. They were able to keep Finn up and moving, however, and managed to feed him dinner. Bubblegum made sure it was his favorite, meatloaf, and had it cooked to the direct recipe from Jake.

Come dinner Finn felt as if he was to pass out, but he dragged himself to the table with his friends. He ate his meatloaf with delight and gave his friends the same cheery attitude he always did, and they responded with the same. Until after they had finished eating, when Finn couldn't stand it any longer, when everyone decided that Finn deserved to sleep and Bubblegum gave him a nice bed to sleep on for the night.

"Night, Man," said Jake with a smile. Finn pat the dog's head as he let out a laugh fallowed by a snort when the dog laughed too hard. Bubblegum and Marceline kissed his cheek as his face blushed.

"Finn, when you wake up, I'll be right there, right by your side," said Marceline with a smile.

"The way I like it," said Finn with a smile.

"Rest your head now, little hero," said Bubblegum with a smile. "Just kidding. Sleep well, Finn." Finn smiled and drifted off. When he woke he had Jake's tongue licking his face.

"Man, man, stop!" said Finn laughing. Only when he opened his eyes, his eyes met a dog, very similar to Jake, only not the same. He was in some kind of hospital bed and the machine hooked up to him looked like Beemo. A woman from the other end of the room squealed and hugged Finn, while he stared at her, confused.

"Oh, you're alive! You're alive!" she repeated stroking Finn's head. Finn accepted it, but was widley confused. When the woman finally pulled away he got a better look at her. She had blonde hair, much like Finn's. She was human, human.

Finn looked around confused before saying. "Who are you?" The woman stared at Finn with disbelief before calling in a doctor. The doctor to Finn looked a lot like Doctor Princess. "Doctor Princess?" The doctor looked at Finn and laughed. She shook her head and smiled.

"You're awake, Finn. That's great, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"What happened to the Lich? Where's PB? Where's Marcy?" asked Finn spinning around. "Where's Jake? Where's Beemo?" The doctor studied Finn confused.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question," she said. The doctor turned to the other woman. "Ma'am, is these your boy's friends?" Finn's heart stopped, his mother? Finn had found his mother?

"Well, Jake's his dog, but I don't know who PB is, nor Marcy," said the woman who had supposedly been addressed as Finn's mother.

"The vampire queen! The Candy Princess! You've got to know them! What's happened to Ooo?" shouted Finn.

"Finn, calm down, everything's alright," said the doctor.

"No, everything's not okay! I don't know who that lady is and I don't know whose dog this is either! All I know is I was fighting an evil Lich King when I passed out!" shouted Finn. The doctor turned to Finn's mother whom was astonished.

"He's caught amnesia I believe," said the doctor.

"No I have not! I know who my mother is! That is not her! I was raised by dogs, nice dogs! Jake was my brother, and... and... where is everyone? Where am I?" shouted Finn.

"You're going home, tomorrow, Finn, calm down," said Finn's mother. Finn's mother and the doctor walked out of the room to discuss Finn's condition leaving him and Jake alone.

"Jake, say something, say _anything_! Stretch across the room!" said Finn. Only the dog stared at Finn with wide eyes and only licked him again. Finn turned around to the beeping machine. "Beemo! Please! Help me!" The machine only resumed its beeping. The next day Finn was relieved to return home, but he was still not convinced that this woman was his mother and that the dog was Jake. As they drove home Finn's mother tried making conversation with Finn, but he wouldn't say anything.

When they arrived to what Finn's mother called home it was a small pink house with a white porch and a basketball net, almost like Marceline's house. They walked inside as Finn had arms thrown around him. There was a man who looked a lot like Finn as well.

"Welcome home, Finn," said the man. Finn guessing with all that was going on that this man was his father.

"Father?" asked Finn. Finn's parent's faces lit up and they nodded.

"You remember!" they chanted. _Not really_, thought Finn. They showed him to his room, where it was covered in furs, almost like his old bed. Finn opened up one of his drawers and threw a blanket inside. He picked up Jake and put him inside and smiled. "What are you doing to the dog?"

"Doesn't he sleep there?" asked Finn confused. "He fits just fine." Jake gave a approving bark and he wagged his tail. His parents gave each other a look before they agreed it was okay. "Do I have a tree house?"

"No, but you remember that you wanted one, that's good!" said Finn's dad. He went into another room and came back with a piece of paper. The tree house on it was exactly like the one he had in Ooo. "You said you wanted a tree house just like this." Finn nodded, but not remembering a thing. Just then there was a knock on the door and Finn's mother answered it. She seemed happy from her tone and Finn heard running footsteps through the house before he saw a face that he couldn't be happier to see.

"Princess!" yelled Finn as he hugged the girl whom looked like Bubblegum.

"Very funny, Finn," said the girl with a smile, "It's me, Bonnibel. You remember right?"

"Don't you hate it when people call you that? Don't you like being called PB? Or Bubblegum?" asked Finn.

"No, it's always been, Bonnibel, but you did call me Bonni sometimes," said Bonnibel. Finn scratched his head and nodded.

"Anyone else I'm friends with?" asked Finn.

"Marceline, duh," said Bonnibel.

"Where's Marcy?" asked Finn excitedly. Bonnibel laughed.

"You better hope she doesn't hear you calling her that, you know she hates it," said Bonnibel.

"I can't remember anything, sorry," said Finn with a smile.

"Well, when you go back to school you're bound to remember something, right?" asked Bonnibel looking to Finn's parents.

"Yes, and we would like you and Marceline to escort him around," said Finn's father.

"Will do, sir," said Bonnibel.

"Bonnibel, can you stay for dinner?" asked Finn's mother.

"I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind. I know when I told her I was visiting Finn she was happy and not to stay after my curfew, so I'd be delighted," said Bonnibel with a smile.

"Good, because we're having an old favorite of Finn's. Meatloaf," said Finn's mother with a smile. Finn smiled and clapped his hands. Finn's parent's laughed and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"I'm so glad you're okay, minus the amnesia. I was so scared when they said you might not wake up," said Bonnibel. Finn nodded and Bonnibel asked if everything was okay. Finn explained everything from Ooo. Everything PB was, everything Jake was, everything he could remember. Bonnibel only smiled and nodded, on the idea that Finn was losing his mind.

When Finn's mother called them in Finn was happy with the meatloaf, in fact, it tasted just like how Bubblegum had the chefs make it. Finn smiled and ate everything on his plate. Bonnibel leaved saying goodbye to Finn and would see him the next day at school.

Finn, not truly knowing anything about school nodded and hugged Bonnibel goodbye as Finn's mother got out tapes from when Finn was littler. She played them in hopes that Finn would remember something. Everything he "remembered" was a reference from Ooo. He found the buff baby song, which he remembered, but that was really it. Everything else was like a movie he was watching for the first time. After school everyday his parents were going to take Finn to counseling, to see if he would remember anything.

After watching the tapes Finn sleepily went to bed where his mother came in and sat by his feet.

"I'd be darned if you didn't remember this," said Finn's mother taking out a music box and cranking it. The tune to the sleepy puppies lullaby. As Finn's mother began to sing Finn sang along with her before the song was finished and Finn's mother had tears in her eyes. She hugged Finn who was blushing, still not used to having a _mother_ home with him. Finn's mother kissed his head. "Goodnight, little hero," said Finn's mother.

"The best in all the land," replied Finn, feeling he might have remembered something. Finn's mother nodded and walked out the door. Finn woke up to an alarm clock. "BEEMO TURN IT OFF!" Finn's mother rushed into the room, forgetting that Finn kept remembering Ooo and applying it to life. Finn's mother sighed Finn sat up. "I'm sorry, Mom, just, back in Ooo, there was a little video game person named Beemo. He was the alarm system." Finn's mother nodded and grabbed a white hoodie from Finn's closet. It had bear ears on the end.

"Remember this? You wore it every day," said Finn's mother.

"I remember the end of the hoodie. With the ears," said Finn. Finn's mother smiled and threw him some jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. Your backpack is in the kitchen," said Finn's mother. Finn nodded as his mother left and he was alone to get dressed. He slipped on everything and went into his dining room where there was eggs on the table for Finn. Finn smiled and slid into one of the chairs. He shoved the eggs in his mouth and his mother handed him his bag. Just like the one he had in Ooo. Finn smiled and slipped on his bag and a big yellow bus pulled up and he ran out the door.

He boarded the bus and heard someone calling him from the back of the bus. Finn walked back to see a girl with bright blue eyes and a white beanie.

"Finn, when I heard you woke up I was so excited!" said the girl. Finn stared at her confused. "Bonni told me you had forgotten a lot of things. You remember me right?" Finn shook his head. "Oh, well that's okay. I understand, my name's Fionna. You'll remember sometime." Finn nodded and shook Fionna's hand.

"Nice to meet you again," said Finn. Fionna laughed and smiled.

"You were always so funny," said Fionna. The bus stopped and Bonnibel got on and sat in the seat next to Finn and Fionna.

"Hey, Finn, you've met Fionna, good. You're going to be with her in gym and in Spanish class," said Bonnibel, "other than that, we've got every other class together."

"Good, okay, what about Marceline?" asked Finn.

"She's in our math and science," said Bonnibel.

"Great," said Finn. As the bus pulled in front of the school Finn looked around and saw the giant golden owl on the billboard of the school. "Cosmic Owl?"

"What?" asked Bonnibel.

"The Cosmic Owl," Finn pointed to the owl and Bonnibel laughed.

"You've got to explain this world to me sometime, come on, we're going to homeroom," said Bonnibel dragging Finn into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnibel went around, trying to get Finn to remember things, but nothing came back to him. When they reached their homeroom Finn's teacher greeted him with a smile and Finn walked to a set with Bonnibel. A girl smiled and waved to Finn and he blushed giving a wave back. Finn studied the person, and couldn't get a name from his mind. He did notice, however, she wore the same gem on her necklace as Flame Princess did. Her clothes were made up of various shades of red and orange, and Finn swore he knew her from somewhere. Bonnibel laughed and Finn turned to her.

"What's so funny?" asked Finn.

"You've been after her ever since fourth grade. Give it up, she doesn't like you. It's funny you remember her and not me," said Bonnibel with a smile.

"And her name is?" asked Finn rather confused.

"Ha, so you don't remember her! Her name's Adena, I swear, she's evil," said Bonnibel, "I wonder why you ever liked her in the first place."

"I guess we'll never know," said Finn with a smile. The bell rang and the teacher hushed everyone. Just as the teacher went to go close the door a boy raced through the door and was breathing heavily. He had messy dark hair and bright red eyes.

"Mr. Lee, what is your excuse this time?" asked the teacher. The boy stood trying to catch his breath for a moment before standing.

"Bubba was asking for it this morning," said Marshall Lee. The teacher sighed and pointed to a seat for Marshall Lee to sit in.

"Who's that?" whispered Finn.

"That's Marshall Lee, Fionna's boyfriend," said Bonnibel. Finn stared at the boy before finally turning around while the teacher announced that Finn had returned and everyone started cheering for him. Finn gave a nervous wave while the teacher explained that he didn't remember much and to try to be patient with him. Then he started the class, history. Finn was completely lost, he didn't even know the proper continents. All he knew was the map of Ooo, which he knew by heart. When wars got brought up he was completely lost and his only answer was "The Great Mushroom War." Kids laughed at him for his answer before the teacher yelled at them and told them to be silent. Finn shrunk down into his chair and stayed silent the whole class while Bonnibel knew everything. It made him feel so stupid.

When the bell rang Finn and Bonnibel walked out of class and Bonnibel went to her locker to grab some things.

"Where are we going next?" asked Finn.

"Fionna should be coming around here soon to take you gym. I'm on my way to art," said Bonnibel. Fionna came dashing down the halls and took Finn by the hand. "Bring him back here when you guys are done with gym!"

"Will do!" called Fionna dragging Finn through the halls. Finn easily could have been running along side her, but he was so confused about everything. He had no idea where she was going and there were so many different directions she could go, it made Finn so uneasy, and he thought battling monsters was going to be hard. When they got to the gym Marshall Lee came up behind Fionna and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," said Marshall Lee. Fionna laughed.

"Bubba?" said Fionna with a smile.

"I'll kill him if he-" Marshall Lee was interrupted by Fionna kissing him causing him to blush.

"Marshall, you remember Finn right? Good. Now lend him some shorts, be nice!" said Fionna.

"Fine... for you," said Marshall Lee with a smile. Fionna nodded and walked into the girls' locker room while Marshall Lee led Finn into the boys'. Marshall Lee went into his gym locker and pulled out a pair of shorts and threw them at Finn. Finn slipped off his jeans and put on his shorts. He took off his sweatshirt and waited for Marshall Lee to finish while he led Finn into the gym.

Finn looked around, confused to see no girls around when he turned to see Marshall Lee laughed.

"The girls take longer, just hold on," said Marshall Lee with a smile. After about five minutes everyone was in the gym that needed to be, even Adena came into the gym. Fionna ran to Finn and stood next to him while the gym teacher explained the day's activities. First for warm up the teacher demanded four laps (adding up to a mile) around the track and then they were to go and play baseball. The class groaned to the sound of having to run a mile, and they walked out to the track.

Once Finn saw the track he didn't see much of a reason for everyone to complain, he was always used to running around and saw this as easy. The teacher lined them all up and blew his whistle and Finn sprinted, leaving everyone but Fionna behind him. Fionna smiled and ran faster, trying to get in front of Finn, only causing him to run faster. When Finn had finished running it had only taken him seven minutes and Fionna came running in a few seconds after. The gym teacher applauded Finn, whom was feeling pretty special at the moment.

"Finn, where did you learn to run like that?" asked Fionna.

"What? A mile? That's not a lot for me. I ran around Ooo all the time," said Finn.

"Most people in our school can't even stand running twice around the track," said Fionna with a smile. Fionna and Finn sat in the grass waiting for everyone else to finish. "So you talk about Ooo an awful lot. Where is that, exactly?"

"Oh, I guess people are telling me it's not real. Only it felt so real, but when I woke up... it felt like a dream. I mean Bonnibel was there, Marceline was there, Jake was there..." sighed Finn.

"Was I there?" asked Fionna.

"No, this creeper the Ice King put you in a land called Aaa," said Finn. Fionna laughed and smiled. "He wrote a book about you too, plus a cat named Cake."

"Cake, my kitten!" said Fionna excitedly. Finn laughed and nodded. When everyone was finished they walked to the baseball field where they were divided into two teams, boys vs. girls. Marshall Lee explained the rules to Finn briefly and seemed to get them. As it was Finn's turn to hit the whole team shouted and cheered for Finn as he set up to hit. Fionna as pitcher, threw the ball and Finn swung, hitting the ball so far he was able to run around the field safely. He came back and high fived everyone as they cheered and laughed.

"Looks like the guys finally got someone as Fionna!" shouted a boy. Finn blushed and sat on the bench watching everyone else go up to bat before it was time to go back inside and get changed. Finn threw Marshall Lee back his shorts and he smiled.

"For a clueless boy you're pretty rad, Finn," said Marshall Lee.

"I'm not completely clueless," said Finn with a smile. "My amnesia got the best of me... that's all." Marshall Lee laughed and Finn smiled. Marshall Lee showed Finn back to Fionna who showed Finn back to Bonnibel. Bonnibel smiled and thanked Fionna leading Finn to science. Remembering Marceline was going to be in his science class Finn's face lit up as Bonnibel led Finn. When they got to class Finn saw Marceline with someone who greatly resembled Ash. Marceline smiled and laughed along with Ash, but Finn knew better, Marceline wasn't happy at all. Finn's hand automatically formed a fist causing Bonnibel to become alarmed.

"Finn, what are you doing?" asked Bonnibel lowering Finn's fist, "one punch and you'll get out of school suspension. ON YOUR FIRST DAY BACK! So calm down!"

"That guy's a total patoot, I hate him. He's always so mean to Marcy," said Finn, growling. Bonnibel shocked went in front of Finn blocking his view of Ash. "Out of my way, Bonnibel! I'm going to teach that dude a lesson about what happens when you mess with Marcy!"

"Finn, no! He's caption of the basketball team and the team will do whatever he wants them to do. The last person who tried to fight Ash got their head stuck in a toilet," said Bonnibel. "Trust me, it isn't worth it."

"It isn't worth what? Seeing Marceline hurt inside with that total psycho? Bonnibel, I can't watch that go down! Not Marcy, especially with Ash!" said Finn. Bonnibel laughed and Finn became confused.

"Oh I get it, you _like_ Marceline," said Bonnibel with a smile. Finn started blushing.

"No! She's a friend!" said Finn. "Now if you would to be so kind as to move out of my way," mumbled Finn.

"Just tell a teacher!" said Bonnibel. Finn walked around Bonnibel and went straight up to Ash.

"Leave Marceline alone, Ash!" said Finn. Ash started laughing and so did the basketball team behind him.

"Oh, come on, we're having fun? See, Marcy isn't upset see?" asked Ash putting his hands around Marceline's face. "She's happy see. Now run off, and mind your own business."

"I will if you would stop being a total jerk to Marceline! She might be smiling, but it would take a total cold hearted butt to think she's happy. So back off, before I use my mitts on you," growled Finn.

"Oh, what's the little boy who doesn't remember anything going to do?" asked Ash with a smile. Finn, not caring about consequences anymore tackled Ash and pounded his face before Marceline yanked Finn off. Finn had Ash's blood all over his knuckles and Ash's nose appeared to be broken, it was bleeding enough to be.

"That's what the hero who doesn't remember a thing will do, now this is a warning," said Finn with a smile. Marceline hugged Finn who again started blushing. Marceline may have started crying, but Finn didn't get to address anything for a teacher had walked in and was astounded by the display. Finn spit on his knuckles washing the blood off his hands.

"What is this?" yelled the teacher running to Ash on the floor. Ash remained silent, as did his "crew". Finn and Marceline smiled as more teachers were called in before a stretcher was called in for Ash to be carried into the nurse's office. The science teacher fallowed giving everyone a silent study period until he returned, which of course turned into a period of doing whatever everyone wanted.

"Finn, that was amazing," said a girl patting Finn on the shoulder.

"Thanks," said Finn with a smile.

"Yeah, Finn, thanks for standing up for me. Ash's just a jerk who keeps coming back to haunt me," said Marceline, "no one ever stands up to him like you did. I bet he'll think twice about doing that again. Fear Finn, the almighty warrior." Finn laughed and nodded.

"Totally, because I'm that good," said Finn with a smile. Marceline laughed while Bonnibel still wasn't happy. "You could have told you know. If you weren't happy with it."

"I wasn't, and you should be ashamed. That was a little extreme don't you think?" asked Bonnibel. Marceline and Finn shook their heads.

"No way, Bonni, he was awesome," said Marceline with a smile.

"How did you even remember Ash anyways?" asked Bonnibel.

"In Ooo, Marceline used to date Ash, and well, we kicked his buns. Obviously not good enough to keep him away from you here," said Finn with a smile. Marceline laughed and shrugged.

"Whatever the reason... thank you," said Marceline. Finn smiled and Bonnibel sat down going through her backpack getting out a book before she started to yell at Finn. Finn and Marceline stayed talking until the bell rang and Finn had to go with Bonnibel to English class. Finn didn't think that class would be too difficult. He had learned how to read and write in Ooo. When they got there Finn and Bonnibel sat next to each other, in the second row. Finn sat there quietly and waited for the teacher to say something since he was just staring at everyone walk in.

When the teacher finally started saying something the class seemed to respond with phrases Finn didn't understand. He understood the words, just not why they acted like code. Seeing Finn confused Bonnibel tapped Finn's shoulder and whispered, "No worries, I'll teach you after class. It's not that important." Finn nodded and the teacher walked up to the desk Finn was sitting in while he started blushing.

"What's your name child?" asked the teacher.

"Finn... Finn the human..." said Finn. The teacher started laughing and the class did as well.

"Well I hope you would be human. Where are you from?" asked the teacher.

"Ooo," said Finn, "In the grasslands." The class started laughing again and Finn's face turned bright red.

"Elaborate, where is Ooo?" asked the teacher.

"It's surrounded by Squid Ink Sea, The Sea of Sure Death and The Sea of Nothing," said Finn causing the class's laughter increase even more.

"Silence," ordered the teacher. The class went silent as the teacher shook his head. "Finn, what country are you from?"

"Mr. Petrikov," intruded Bonnibel, "Finn is the boy who had that accident three years ago. He's caught amnesia and doesn't remember much." The teacher rubbed his chin and nodded.

"He can speak... right?" asked the teacher.

"Yes, sir," said Finn.

"English, not some kind of made up language, right?" asked the teacher.

"Yes, sir, I speak English," said Finn. The teacher nodded and handed Finn a book. Finn never really read in Ooo, so a 400 page book seemed like a ton to him. He stared at the book and then to the teacher who smiled.

"We're on page 127, you're going to have to read that by Friday, you got that, Finn?" asked the teacher. Finn nodded flipping through the pages and sighed. When the bell rang Finn raced out of the classroom along with everyone else. Bonnibel rushed after him.

"Finn, stop!" shouted Bonnibel. Finn came to a halt whirling around watching Bonnibel run to talk to him. "What's wrong?"

"I do not like that guy," said Finn.

"Why not?" asked Bonnibel.

"I think he resembles the creeper in Ooo, like you the Candy Princess. He's a creepy dude," said Finn.

"Finn, you made that place up, he's fine," said Bonnibel with a smile. "Just because you don't like reading doesn't make him evil."

"What were you talking about in there anyway? The accident? What happened?" asked Finn. Bonnibel sighed and explained as they started walking.

"Three years ago, you Marceline, Fionna and I were wandering around town. Looking for junk to do, you know, just doing stuff. Fionna went to go cross the road, and a burrito truck came down the road. Fionna not noticing you jumped in the way. Finn, you were a hero. You saved her life you know. You went unconscious and boom you woke up," said Bonnibel.

"But it wasn't a lot, I mean, I was out for three years," said Finn.

"You kinda got dropped loading you onto a strecher and you lost a lot of blood, Finn." Finn shrugged and Bonnibel lead Finn to a tech room.

"So like, we have blacksmith class?" asked Finn looking around at all the machines. Bonnibel laughed and shook her head leading Finn to some goggles.

"Put these on, silly," said Bonnibel with a smile.


	3. Adena AKA Flame Princess

"Hey, Finn!" said Marshall Lee walking into the room. Finn smiled and high-fived Marshall Lee. Bonnibel smiled and threw Marshall Lee some goggles. "Oh come on, Bonnibel, you pesky girl. No one ever does anything here. It's an easy A class. That's why I took it, sadly Bubba too." Bubba walked into the room and scowled at the sight of Marshall Lee.

"Well, sorry if I want to try to actually do something in this class," said Bonnibel. "How about you, Finn?" Finn looks around and shrugs.

"Whatever, everyone else does it right?" asked Finn giving a nervous smile. Bonnibel growled and walked over to a sander. He looks to Marshall Lee. "Is Bonnibel always so uptight?" Marshall Lee sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, she's always been that way," said Marshall Lee. "She likes you though, Dude." Finn starts blushing and shakes his head.

"No way, man, Bonnibel? We're... we're friends!" said Finn. Marshall Lee laughs and Finn continues blushing. He looks over to Bubba and then over again to Marshall Lee. "Why do you hate Bubba so much?"

"He's got it out for Fi," said Marshall Lee. "I can't stand the guy."

"What did he do this morning that was so bad?" asked Finn.

"Flirting with Fi, as always," said Marshall Lee. Finn studies Bubba another time before walking over to go see him. Bubba shrivels a little bit and Finn is confused.

"What did Marshall Lee send you over to do? I heard about what you did to Ash this morning," said Bubba, scared as ever.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just wanted to say hi, try to remember something," said Finn.

"You're friends with Marshall Lee though, you're sure he's allowing you to talk to me?" asked Bubba.

"Man, stop being afraid of your own shadow!" said Finn. "It's why he does it you know. He knows he can get away with it."

"So? He won't stop. Just 'cause I'm friends with his girlfriend, Fionna."

"So, I'm friends with her too! You don't see him coming after me about it! Man up." Bubba shrugs but smiles.

"What was it like being unconscious for that whole time?"

"I didn't know I was injured until the other day. I don't remember anything from this life at all. So I can't tell you what it felt like." Bubba nodded and Marshall Lee came over and sat in a stool next to Finn. Finn spun around and he smiled. "Talk. Like gentlemen." Finn got up and he starting walking over towards Bonnibel.

"I've got nothing to say to him," hissed Marshall Lee.

"I don't care," Finn hissed back. He sat next to Bonnibel who was measuring a piece of wood. He sighed and put his head on the table. "This is a lot harder than beating the stuff out of monsters." Bonnibel laughed and shrugged.

"If you-" Bonnibel's attention was quickly turned to Marshall Lee and Bubba who had begun to fight again. "They'll never change." Finn sighed and nodded.

"Wake me up when we have to leave," said Finn pulling his hood over his head. Bonnibel sighed and nodded. Finn slept until it was time to leave and go to lunch. On the way to the cafeteria they ran into Marceline.

"Hey, Finn, how was woodshop?" asked Marceline.

"I got a good nap if that's what you're asking," said Finn with a smile. Marceline laughed and Bonnibel shook her head.

"He should have been working," said Bonnibel.

"Oh stop it, Bonnie, everyone knows the teacher lets you do whatever you want in that class," said Marceline. Bonnibel bit her lip trying not to say something that she really, really wanted to say. Marceline laughed and Finn was jumped on by Fionna.

"Hey, Finn!" said Fionna. Finn laughed and dumped Fionna onto the floor. "Oh, what was that for?" Finn shrugged and Fionna smiled. She turned to Bonnibel. "What's for lunch today?"

"I think it's chicken nuggets," said Bonnibel. "but I'm not sure. I don't necessarily study the lunch menu." Fionna shrugged.

"Whatever, it's school food, it's not going to be good either way," she said.

"Food is food isn't it?" asked Finn. Marceline laughed and shook her head. "I mean, in Ooo-"

"Finn, it would be wise for you to stop talking about that make believe place of yours," said Bonnibel interrupting him.

"Oh leave him alone, Bonnie," said Marceline. "What about Ooo, Finn?"

"Nothing, if Bonnibel doesn't want me to talk about it then I guess I'll be quiet," said Finn. Bonnibel blushed and shook her head.

"No, no, Finn! Go ahead!" said Bonnibel. Finn smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Well, I was going to say the best food I had was spaghetti by my best friend and brother, Jake. We never really ate anything, because we were always out traveling, saving people, but when we did we ate a lot... so... here, it just seems like we eat more than enough," said Finn blushing at the cause of Marceline laughing. "Is something funny?"

"No," said Marceline. "Ooo just sounds cool. I wish I could have been there."

"You were," said Finn causing Marceline to blush. "Well, not you, you, but you were." Bonnibel put her hand to her face and sighed.

"Finn, that made no sense," said Bonnibel.

"You always were so... so-"

"Stuck up?" said Marceline interrupting Finn.

"No, that wasn't-"

"Why do you say that?" asked Bonnibel, again Finn being interrupted. Fionna grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him away from Bonnibel and Marceline. She stopped running at the cafeteria doors. Finn stood there trying to catch his breath, also confused.

"Sorry about not warning you or something. It's just you don't want to be around the two of them when they start fighting," said Fionna with a nervous smile, "They're real good friends, but they're so different."

"Like Bubba and Marshall Lee," said Finn, trying to make sense of things. Fionna laughed a little and shook her head.

"No, Marshall Lee's jealousy gets the best of him, that's all," said Fionna. "It's his fault. He's sweet and all, but..." She trailed off and Finn smiled.

"Why don't we get some food?" asked Finn.

"Sure, lunch's on me, I don't suppose you have any money," said Fionna with a smile. Finn dug his hands into his pockets to discover them empty. He nodded and Fionna smiled. "I didn't think so." They walked inside the cafeteria and got inline. Adena came up behind them. Finn blushed and waved.

"Hi... Adena," said Finn. Adena smiled.

"Hi, Finn, how's being back?" asked Adena.

"Well... it's... it's... different," stuttered Finn. Fionna laughed and Finn started blushing.

"Come on, Finn, she'll never go out with you, so just give it up," said Fionna. Finn's face got redder and Adena started blushing some more.

"I think I'll wait a little longer for lunch," said Adena, "It was nice talking to you again, Finn." Adena walked over to a table with Ash and some other of her friends.

"What was that, Fionna? She was talking to me!" said Finn.

"No, you were stuttering. Adena wants confidence. If you want her that badly I can help," said Fionna. "After all, I do remember her. I have known her since second grade. You don't even remember her. Trust me. I'm not like Marceline or Bonnibel, I'll help you." Finn blushed.

"Thank you, Fionna."


	4. Pen

Part 4

They got their lunch and sat in the corner of the lunchroom. Away from the noisy jocks and the cheerleaders. Marceline and Bonnibel came in, still fighting. Only when they entered the lunchroom the two girls went their separate ways. Marceline to sit with Finn and Fionna, while Bonnibel went to sit with Bubba who was with the chess team.

"Hey, Marcy," said Finn.

"Hi, Finn," said Marceline.

"Who won the fight this time?" asked Fionna with a smile. Marceline laughed.

"Who do you think? Me," said Marceline with a smile. They all laughed and Fionna and Finn ate their lunches. Then the three of them headed to Spanish class, while Bonnibel was taking German. Bonnibel fluently went between English and German when she got a little carried away with her emotions.

"I don't know Spanish!" wined Finn. "I don't know anything other than what I'm speaking now! I taught a weird human to speak, but that's it!"

"You'll learn fast, Finn, it's fun," said Fionna with a smile. Finn didn't find it very fun, he couldn't understand a word anyone was saying. He just sat there waiting for the class to be over. He knew a few simple words in Korean due to Lady Ranicorn, but it wasn't much. Finn lied his head down and fell asleep.

"Finn, Finn! Guys! He's waking up!" shouted Jake. Bubblegum and Marceline rushed to Finn. Finn looked around confused. He was in Ooo again.

"How did I get here?" asked Finn confused.

"Don't you remember anything?" asked Marceline. "You totally sacrificed yourself from the Lich!" Finn nodded, but was he just dreaming again? This was making him confused all over again. He was just told this world was fake. Which one was real?

"You- you aren't real!" said Finn in shock. "When I, you, you're, Jake you can't talk! Where's Fionna? Adena? Marshall Lee?" Finn sat up from the hospital bed he was put in and everyone else was shocked. They had no idea what Finn was talking about.

"Finn, stop, you're fine now. The Lich is gone," said Bubblegum trying to reassure him. "Calm down!" Finn looked around. He was back in Ooo, but how? Which world was real? Finn got up and looked around. He turned to Jake.

"Jake, I need you to bite my arm," said Finn.

"Dude, I'm not going to bite you!" exclaimed Jake. "That's insane! What the glob has gotten into you?" Finn stood with his arm extended. Finn wasn't changing his mind, he wanted to know. He had just started to get the hang of real life. And now he might have to readjust to Ooo again. "Why do you want me to bite you?"

"That isn't important," said Finn. "If you won't bite me I'll go see Flame Princess." Finn knew if he kissed Flame Princess he would get extremely burt, but he didn't care. Hug her, kiss her, anything.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself?" asked Jake worriedly. "What has gotten into you, man?"

"Nothing! I just want to know if I am dreaming, okay?" asked Finn getting rather pissed off. "I'm going to go see Flame Princess. She is my girlfriend after all." Finn walked out of the Candy Kingdom fallowed by a confused vampire, a worried dog and a jealous princess. When Finn got to the house he had built Flame Princess he went up to her and hugged her. He fought the pain, because he had learned to deal with it. He gritted his teeth and waited for the fire to stop burning. He had gotten used to it, but it did take some time for his skin to adjust.

When Flame Princes pulled away Finn's shirt was burned to pieces and he had burns all up his arms and his stomach. He didn't mind though.

"Finn, let me treat those burns," said Bubblegum worriedly. Finn shook his head. _This doesn't make any sense! Is the Lich messing with my mind of something?_ Thought Finn.

"They're fine, I'm used to them," said Finn. Flame Princess picked up a rock and kissed it, then through it to Finn. He kissed it then let it drop, but he was still smiling. He couldn't grasp what was going on. Finn went to the cliff with the water and jumped in, having relief to the burns. Marceline floated down to him, wanting to know what was up. Finn went underwater, wanting to be alone.

_"Finn, Finn! Come on answer me!"_

"Leave me alone, Marceline," said Finn.

"Marceline?" Finn looked up, he wasn't in Ooo anymore. Fionna was tugging at his shirt, trying to wake him up. He wiped the drool off his chin and sighed, from one world to another, with no warning.

"Sorry, Fionna," sighed Finn getting up from the desk. "I was just... Sleeping. How much longer until the day is over?"

"Well... you've got math..." said Fionna, "Then a free period. That's it."

"Oh, good, that mean's I get to see Marceline again," said Finn smiling. Fionna smiled and directed him to his math class. He thanked her and walked inside. He was never good at math. He barely knew 2+2 which saved him from the Gumball guardians. He wasn't sure how we was going to do this. Bonnibel was there waiting for him. He sat down and Bonnibel smiled.

"How was Spanish?" she asked curiously.

"I can't speak Spanish!" said Finn. "I know a little Rainicorn, but that's it."

"Rainicorn?" asked Bonnibel curiously. Finn said two of the phrases he knew in Rainicorn, or what we would know as Korean. They were simple things like, "Hello, Lady," and "How was your day?" Jake taught him a little since he knew so much from always talking to Lady without a translater.

"That's really all I know, I know about three other sentences, but that's it, it's only because I was constantly around a Rainicorn," said Finn.

"Finn, that sounded like Korean to me," said Bonnibel. Finn didn't know, yet, what did he know about the world he was in right now? Marceline came in and sat next to Finn.

"Hello, Finn," said Marceline, but her eyes quickly caught sight of Bonnibel and they turned to daggers. She ignored her and directed her attention to Finn. "Ready to flunk math?" Marceline started laughing.

"He's not going to flunk!" said Bonnibel. "He might not be the best at math but that doesn't mean he's going to fail! If he needs it I'll tutor him." Finn smiled, he assumed Marceline was right. He was never good at math.

The teacher, Miss Simone came in and everyone got completely quiet. She was dressed in all blue and her long white hair went down to her waist. She had glasses on and was smacking a ruler against her hand. Finn gulped, he had remembered the woman named Ice Queen from Ice King's fanfiction about Finn and Jake, and he seemed to recognize her from his fanfiction. She looked around the room with some disgust.

She started writing problems on the board and Finn couldn't understand them. This was math, why were there letters in the equation? Finn didn't even know where to start. Finally Miss Simone turned around and pointed at Finn.

"Can you solve this?" asked Miss Simone. Finn was scared of almost nothing, but at the moment that equation scared him a lot.

"No, Ma'am," Finn hung his head down in shame. The class, except for Marceline and Bonnibel, started laughing at him.

"This is easy, I gave you a problem thee grade levels down. 34 +e – 64 = 183, what does E equal?" asked Miss Simone. Finn shrugged and Miss Simone started dumbing it down more and more until she got to the answer, and Finn barely got that. Finn wondered why he was even brought here if he didn't remember anything in the first place. Miss Simone kept trying to do an equation Finn knew until the bell rang and he went out of the class.

"Finn, how do you not know that?" asked Bonnibel. "It's easy."

"Leave him alone, Bonni, he doesn't remember much," said Marceline. "Well, I've got to go to band. You take him to his last class, and don't make fun of him for not knowing much about junk!"

"I'm not making fun of him!" protested Bonnibel. They walked to a small room, with only four or five people and sat in the corner. Bonnibel insisted on tutoring Finn in math, and he hated every second of it. Bonnibel found it irritating that Finn was barely listening and wasn't picking up even the basic skills of math.

"Maybe I shouldn't have even come to school," said Finn crossing his arms. "Everything has been a complete disaster. I can't even learn math!"

"Finn, it's going to be okay," said Bonnibel smiling. "Why don't you tell me what you're good at?"

"I used to be good at memorizing the map," said Finn. "The map of Ooo. I still know it too."

"You should draw it out sometime," said Bonnibel smiling. "I am pretty sure you have art tomorrow, you should draw it then." Finn shrugged. "Well, if you are good memorizing maps maybe we should work on history."

"Like the Great Mushroom War and stuff?" asked Finn excitedly. "I know about that!"

"No, Finn, the Great Mushroom War isn't real," said Bonnibel. "Look here." Bonnibel got out a map of the united states and Finn studied it confusedly.

"I don't know this land," said Finn.

"Well, I need you to look at it tonight, okay?" asked Bonnibel. "You need to learn it. It's first grade, Finn." Finn sighed and put the map in his backpack. He knew he wasn't going to win against Bonnibel if it wasn't going to win against Bubblegum in Ooo.

When the final bell finally rang Finn shot out of class fallowed by Bonnibel. They got on their bus and Fionna got on soon after.

"Did you like school?" asked Fionna smiling. "We all tried being extra nice."

"Yeah, except I didn't know anything," said Finn. "I felt so stupid all day."

"It's okay, Finn," said Fionna smiling. "Besides, you're not stupid. You're not even close to stupid." Finn smiled.

"Thanks, Fionna," said Finn. Finn stared out the window the whole time until the bus reached his house. He got off and walked inside.

"What's up, little brother?" asked a boy who looked a lot like Finn but older. "I got a few days off from school to welcome you back."

"What's your name exactly?" asked Finn curiously.

"Name's Pen, you'll remember me sometime," said Pen smiling. He threw him a small bag and smiled. "Chocolate's your favorite right?" Finn opened the bag to see a bunch of small pieces of chocolate wrapped in a silver colored wrapper.

"Yeah, thanks, Penn," said Finn smiling.

"Mom and Dad said you've caught amnesia, that stinks," said Pen shoving his hands into his pockets. "But we can still go to our favorite arcade later and have pizza. Play some games, it'll be fun, like old times. I haven't seen you for about three years, bro."

"After he goes to see a doctor about this whole... land of Ooo thing," said Finn's mother coming in.

"But, Mom, I'm fine! I got through a whole day of school just fine!" said Finn. "I don't need to see a doctor. I'll be fine."

"You should really-"

"Mom, if anything, this would be best for him, bring back some memories or something. Can you please give us money for the arcade and pizza?" asked Pen. "I'm only going to be home for a few days."

"Oh, alright," said Finn's mother giving up. She pulled out some money and handed it to Penn. "Only because Finn used to love going there and he might remember something."

"Come on, Finn, drop your school books and get in my car. It's the red one," said Pen headed out the door. Finn nodded and put his backpack down in his room. He knew he had to look at that map Bonnibel gave him, but he could do that some other time. Jake jumped out of the drawer and licked Finn's face.

"Hey, buddy," said Finn smiling. "Excited to see me are you?" The dog continued to lick Finn's face until he heard beeping from Pen's car. "I've got to go, Jake. Bye!" The dog barked and Finn ran to Pen's car. "Sorry, Pen, I was saying goodbye to Jake."

"It's alright, come on, let's go!" said Pen. Finn smiled and got inside. He strapped his seatbelt on and they took off.

"Pen, how did you get through school?" asked Finn curiously.

"Through it? I'm still in it! I was in college until Mom called me up saying you woke up after being hit by that huge truck," said Pen. "But High school? Well, you don't want people not liking you, little brother." Finn nodded. "You're going to love the arcade. There's pizza outside, and a ton of games! Chompy's psychic snaps. You loved Chompy." _Chompy? That's a game on Beemo!_ Thought Finn. When they pulled into the arcade's parking lot Pen leaned against his car. "What first, Finn? Pizza or games?"

"Pizza, definitely Pizza," said Finn. Pen smiled and they got some pizza. Then walked inside where Finn saw all of the games. "Where's Chompy?" Pen smiled and showed him to Chompy's psychic snaps. The controls were exactly the same as on Beemo too. While Finn was studding the controls Pen put in some tokens.

"Two player mode, like we used to," said Pen. Finn smiled and started playing with Pen. He knew what to do since he had played with Jake so many times. They played that a few times before they went around and played some other games. They didn't get many tickets, and only had enough for one of the stupid prizes like a plastic bug.

"Thanks for taking me to the arcade, Pen, it was fun," said Finn. Pen nodded.

"Sure thing, Finn," said Pen. "Any excuse I can get for money for pizza and games."


End file.
